Canagliflozin which is chemically known as 1(S)-1,5-anhydro-1-[3[[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienyl]methyl]-4-methylphenyl]-D-glucitol, is represented by a compound of formula I,

Canagliflozin, is a sodium-glucose co-transporter 2 (SGLT2) inhibitor indicated as an adjunct to diet and exercise to improve glycemic control in adults with type 2 diabetes mellitus.